A standard implantable medical device is typically surface mounted onto a printed circuit board and enclosed in a bio-compatible volume, usually a titanium can. These devices are often bulky and invasive to the body. Surgeries involving implantable medical devices are prone to complications and pose risks to the patient such as infections, allergic reactions, swelling, bruising, bleeding, damage to blood vessels or nerves near the device, or even rejection of the device. The risk of such complications can become significant when the implantable device is large. Therefore, it is desirable to have smaller bio-compatible implantable devices to reduce these risks. Furthermore, having small bio-compatible implantable devices allows for a greater selection of implant locations. A smaller implantable device may be implanted at a site where larger implants would not fit or would introduce complications at increased risks.